Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflator and an air bag device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-156280, filed Aug. 6, 2015, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
An air bag device is provided with a bag body to be a cushion and an inflator to supply a gas to inflate the bag body. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an air bag device provided with an inflator main body which is tubal and has a plurality of gas injection holes on the circumferential surface. Such an air bag disclosed in Patent Document 1 adopts a structure to install a hook at a deflector which rectifies injected gas from the inflator, in order to prevent misalignment of the position with the bag body in the vicinity of the installation place of the inflator main body.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2015-37919